113th Field Artillery Regiment
The 113th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army National Guard. 1st Battalion 1st Battalion is currently an organic unit of the 30th Heavy Brigade Combat Team of the North Carolina Army National Guard.Pike, John. "30th Enhanced Heavy Separate Brigade." Globalsecurity.org. Last updated 21 June 2006. http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/30in-bde.htm On 21 May 2009, soldiers from A Battery successfully fired the M982 Excalibur precision guided artillery round from FOB Mahmoudiyah while deployed to Iraq with the 30th HBCT. This marked the first time that a National Guard unit had used the new precision guided munition in Iraq.Digital Video and Imagery Distribution System - Old Hickory Guardsmen Fire New Artillery Round in Iraq http://www.dvidshub.net/?script=news/news_show.php&id=34255 5th Battalion 5th Battalion is currently assigned to the 60th Troop Command of the North Carolina Army National Guard."Guard Family Connection" magazine, volume 4, No. 1. PDF The battalion is currently headquartered in Louisburg, North Carolina with other units located in High Point, Winston-Salem, and Greensboro. The battalion is currently equipped with the M142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System (HIMARS).Pike, John. "5th Battalion - 113th Field Artillery." Globalsecurity.org. Last updated 23 May 2005. http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/5-113fa.htm Insignia Distinctive unit insignia Description: A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 inch (2.54 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a falcon Or on a mount issuant from sinister base Vert, overall a bend and in dexter base three fleurs-de-lis in bend of the second. Symbolism: The shield is red for Artillery. The 113th Field Artillery, North Carolina National Guard, was attached to the 79th Division and engaged in the action of that division which resulted in the capture of Montfaucon, September 27, 1918, which is illustrated by the falcon on a mount, taken from the coat of arms of Montfaucon. The bend is taken from the arms of Lorraine. The mount and bend represent the remaining three engagements during World War I. The three fleurs-de-lis also represent the battle honors of the organization. Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 113th Field Artillery Regiment on 24 February 1931. It was redesignated for the 113th Field Artillery Battalion on 29 July 1942. It was redesignated for the 113th Artillery Regiment on 27 May 1960. The insignia was redesignated for the 113th Field Artillery Regiment on 1 August 1972. Coat of arms Blazon: :Shield: Gules, a falcon Or on a mount issuant from sinister base Vert, overall a bend and in dexter base three fleurs-de-lis in bend of the second. :Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the North Carolina Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors, Or and Gules, a hornet’s nest hanging from a bough beset with thirteen hornets all Proper. :Motto: CARRY ON. Symbolism :Shield: The shield is red for Artillery. The 113th Field Artillery, North Carolina National Guard, was attached to the 79th Division and engaged in the action of that division which resulted in the capture of Montfaucon, September 27, 1918, which is illustrated by the falcon on a mount, taken from the coat of arms of Montfaucon. The bend is taken from the arms of Lorraine. The mount and bend represent the remaining three engagements during World War I. The three fleurs-de-lis also represent the battle honors of the organization. :Crest: The crest is that of the North Carolina Army National Guard. Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 113th Field Artillery Regiment on 24 February 1931. It was redesignated for the 113th Field Artillery Battalion on 29 July 1942. It was redesignated for the 113th Artillery Regiment on 27 May 1960. The insignia was redesignated for the 113th Field Artillery Regiment on 1 August 1972. See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * The Institute of Heraldry 113th FA page Category:Military units and formations in North Carolina Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard